Desafío al Demonio
by Babi Baker
Summary: "Tal vez estés desafiando a Red John, a tu demonio personal al hacer esto, tal vez estés rompiendo tus promesas, pero Teresa Lisbon hacía que valiese la pena." Para los Challengues de The Mentalist Foro en español.


"Estoy desafiando mis propios demonios, haciendo exactamente todo lo contrario de lo que me prometí a mí mismo"

Cuando saliste del instituto mental, tenías solo dos ideas en mente:

Uno: Matarías a Red John así fuese lo último que hicieses.

Dos: No te enamorarías de nuevo.

La primera era para darle paz a tu familia y, en menor medida a tu alma. Tal vez incluso lo hicieses para redimirte un poco ante ellas, por más que sepas que nada de lo que hagas en este mundo podrá redimirte por la muerte de tu familia.

La segunda era tanto una medida de protección como una de auto castigo. De auto castigo, porque sabes que no te mereces amar de nuevo, no ahora que tus preciosas chicas no pueden. Solo mereces estar en la tierra para cazar al hijo de perra que te las arrebató y hacerlo sufrir.

Y de protección, porque sabes que no sobrevivirías perder a la mujer que amas de nuevo. Sabes mejor que nadie que el amor es una espada de doble filo, una droga infecciosa, una baya venenosa: hermosa y dulce al principio, pero una vez acabada, amarga y destructora.

No, en tu vida jamás podrías pasar por ello de nuevo.

Sin embargo, ahí estás. Observándola de lejos y preguntándote si tal vez algún día podrán cruzar destinos. Estás rompiendo tu primera promesa ¿Qué te sucede? Deberías estar ahí afuera, buscando a Red John. Peleando tus demonios fuego contra fuego, espada contra espada. Pero no. Estás en el sofá, contemplándola una vez más y perdiéndote en ideas sinsentido que sabes que no se cumplirán.

Son sueños volátiles, nubes hinchadas de ilusiones que con el mero soplo de la realidad se desinflan sin remedio.

Ahí viene, se acerca a ti, con esa expresión preocupada alojada en su rostro. No es justo para ella ¿Pero desde cuando ha sido justa la vida?

En lo que a ti respecta, jamás lo ha sido.

El destino se debe estar riendo de ti. Aunque esa sí que es una idea patética. Echarle la culpa al destino o a algún dios omnipresente. Va sin decir que todo lo que te ha pasado es culpa tuya, tuya y de nadie más.

Lisbon se sienta a tu lado, ves en su postura que tiene dificultades para decirte algo importante, y por el pequeño reflejo de preocupación en sus ojos claros, sospechas que se trata del mismo demonio que caza tu vida desde hace más de una década.

¿Cuándo se iba a acabar todo esto? ¿Cuándo iba a desaparecer la constante sombra de peligro que opacaba todo momento de tu vida? Te estás cansando de ésta búsqueda sin resultados y al parecer no eres el único.

- Jane. Creo que al fin lo hemos encontrado.

¿Qué? No puedes haber escuchado bien. Es mentira.

- Acabo de eliminar el otro sospechoso de tu lista. ¿Puedes venir a mi oficina?

Asientes, aunque no sabes que parte de tu cerebro se ha encargado de digerir su conversación. Tu palacio de la memoria sufre un terremoto y estás demasiado ocupado intentando sostener en alto sus paredes como para darte cuenta de lo que eso significa.

Entras en la oficina detrás de ella como un autómata. No puedes creértelo todavía.

Ves sin moverte como Lisbon vuelve a hacer la revisión anti-espionaje, como suele hacer cada vez que hablan de un tema delicado.

Te entrega la lista, esperando a que des tu visto bueno, después de todo, en esta ocasión tú eres el juez, jurado y verdugo, por más que Lisbon crea lo contrario.

Entonces una duda asalta tu mente. ¿Qué pasa si la lista es falsa? ¿Si Red John encontró otro modo de engañarte?

Sin quererlo, le has dado voz a tus dudas.

- Entonces lo revisamos, y si resulta ser otra pista falsa, volveremos a empezar. No nos daremos por vencidos Jane. Recuerda que tú no eres el único en esta lucha.

- Lo sé. –Y te das cuenta de que es cierto. Desde hace mucho tiempo no estás solo.

Ya no es una espada contra un ejército. No es un cura contra el infierno entero. Desde hace un tiempo han sido un equipo, y como tal lucharían codo con codo contra Red John. Y así, tal vez entonces podrían derrumbar el reino que Él se había construido a su alrededor.

- Por favor no te nos escapes Jane. Por favor permítenos hacer esto como equipo.

- ¿Si querías que no fuera tras Haffner solo por qué me diste esto? –preguntas mostrándole la lista.

- Porque necesito saber que puedo confiar en ti. Necesito saber si te importamos como tú nos importas. Necesito saber que cuento contigo.

- Cuenta conmigo.

Dices entregándole de vuelta el papel y sin esperarlo, estás entre sus brazos.

Escondes una sonrisa en su cabello y la estrechas con fuerza. Se siente bien tenerla entre tus brazos.

Tal vez estés desafiando a Red John, a tu demonio personal al hacer esto, tal vez estés rompiendo tus promesas, pero Teresa Lisbon hacía que valiese la pena.


End file.
